Want a Pineapple, Sensei?
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: It's difficult having a crush on your teacher. It's twice as difficult... when you're someone like Fran.
1. Feeling Fruity

Pairing/Characters: Fran-Mukuro Plot: Having a crush on your teacher is difficult. It's twice as difficult... when you're someone like Fran.  
>Rating: T Genre: Romance, Humor Style: 10-chapters, AU, Third Person Limited- Fran Title: Want a Pineapple, Sensei?<br>Word Limit: 10,000

Okay, I honestly didn't want to upload this right after starting 'A Royal Fall', but, being me, I couldn't help it anymore...

* * *

><p>"Does ANYONE know the answer to this question?" the teacher asked, adjusting his glasses as he indicated to the chalkboard.<p>

"I do, sensei! Really!" called Fran from the back of the room. Mukuro ignored him.

"Anyone? Come on, this is easy!"

"Senseeeei!" Fran called again. He rolled his eyes when his teacher called on Sawada.

"Uhm... six?" Sawada answered. Mukuro facepalmed.

"This is very simple, everyone, so someone, please answer the question," he begged, an act that would usually make all of the girls shower him with random guesses. Sadly for him, most of the girls had banded together to ditch school in order to go to the grand opening of the cake shop a few blocks away.

"Sensei! I know the answer!" Fran whined. Finally, Mukuro gave in.

"Okay, Fran, I'll give you yet another chance. What do you believe the answer is?" Mukuro asked.

"It's a cow," Fran announced proudly, clasping his hands together.

"Not the picture on my desk, Fran, the equation!" Mukuro stressed, before saying, "That's lunch detention for you."

"You're stupid," Fran deadpanned, looking out the window. The teacher gave a heavy sigh.

"Well then it's rubbing off on you, Fran," he muttered, which caused a few in the class to laugh or nod with agreement. The teal-haired student narrowed his eyes just slightly and rested his head in his hand as he watched birds fly between trees.

'School is dumb,' he thought bitterly, 'I only come here for sensei, after all. Damn him for being so pretty.'

"Psst, Fran," Ken hissed, jabbing the other student in the back. "How stupid are you, bion? You keep giving such random, idiotic answers, bion."

"Senseeei," Fran whined in monotone, "Someone let a dog into the classroom! I'm scared, sensei! I think he has rabies!"

The class roared with laugher while Ken flushed red with embarassment. Mukuro groaned. "Fran, if you have something to say, raise your hand."

"But senseeei," the student complained. He wanted to point out that Mukuro never called on him, but instead, he just blurted out, "What if Ken bit me, bion?"

This earned him another round of laughs, followed by Ken growling about Fran's irritating way of talking. The teacher smacked a ruler against the chalkboard for quiet, and said, "Fran, one more outburst, and you'll have after school detention!"

"Stupid pineapple head," Fran muttered.

"That's after school detention, Fran!"

The boy finally fell quiet, looking out the window once more. 'Well this sucks,' he thought, 'Grandma's gonna be angry. That's the third time this week. ... But I guess it isn't all bad. I get to see sensei more.' Fran glanced at Mukuro longingly. 'I wish I could see what he looks like with his hair down. That pineapple totally messes with his charm.'

Fran decided to request this of his teacher, and he raised his hand. As he'd expect, he was ignored. "Sensei," he called, "I have a very important question." Mukuro just kept talking, which started to get on Fran's nerves; of course, he didn't show it. Five minutes passed with Fran's hand raised as Mukuro continued speaking to the class and scratching notes onto the chalkboard. It didn't take much longer before Fran threw a little fit. "Sensei, your damn pineapple is pissing me off. Why do you even have your hair like that? It's stupid." What he MEANT to say was, 'Sensei, please call on me. I want to ask you to show us what you look like without your hair up. I bet you look better without the ponytail.'

"Fran," Mukuro said, his voice stern. "I'll meet you in ten minutes. For now, you may wait outside."

Fran, upset, stood and walked outside of the classroom. He leaned against the wall as casually as though he'd been told to step outside for ice cream. Maybe even more relaxed. He waited, his eyes half-lidded as he quietly anticipated his scolding. 'I wonder what he's gonna say to me,' the student thought, 'or maybe he'll smack me on the head with that ruler. I know he wants to. It would be nice if I could actually speak my mind.'

The student waited for a while, getting a bit more nervous each minute. 'If he does smack me,' he thought, 'I don't think I'm gonna be nice anymore.'

Ten long minutes passed, and Mukuro stepped into the hallway, his arms crossed. "Okay," he began, "Explain yourself."

"What do I have to explain to a pineapple?" Fran asked, blinking innocently.

"Your rudeness? Boldness? Do you have some disorder I should know about? Like one that makes you compelled to insult everyone?" the teacher asked, sighing.

"Compelled to insult everyone," Fran repeated, "I'm nice to Grandma. Sometimes. I think. I dunno."

"Fran," Mukuro snapped, "Do you have a disorder?"

"No," Fran replied, shaking his head, "I don't think so. Like OCD? Nah. Not me."

"Then what is it," the teacher asked, his question flat like a statement.

"... I want... to see you... without... your pine- uh... ponytail," Fran said carefully, staring hard at the teacher. Mukuro could tell that his student was choosing his words with caution, and smiled, just for a moment.

"Kufufufufu," he chuckled, "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"... Is blue your natural hair color?" Fran asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Is teal YOUR natural hair color?" his teacher returned, arching a brow.

"Good question," Fran replied, "but I asked it first."

"Touche," Mukuro snorted, "and it's not. I dye my hair."

Fran mentally snorted, and told his teacher, "Well I'm a hundred percent natural. No hair dye here. Nope."

"No, really?" Mukuro said. Suddenly, the teacher seemed to realize what his purpose was. "Fran, do you have trouble holding back insults?"

"I've been holding them back, now haven't I, pineapple?" Fran pointed out. "Speaking of, would you take it out for me?"

"... No," the teacher replied, "Fran, please. I'm your teacher. Don't you realize that your being a bit... invasive?"

"Invasive?" Fran murmured, thinking hard. He didn't think it was invasive. "Wouldn't invasive be something more like me asking what color of underpants you wore today? If you're wearing any, that is."

"Fran," Mukuro snapped. "... Gah. Get back to class. I'll be calling your parents."

Fran shook his head in disapproval. "Sensei, you know I don't have parents. I have Grandma. Nobody else."

There was a small pause, in which Fran looked back into Mukuro's eyes with his ever-emotionless face, and Mukuro said, "I'll be calling your grandmother."

"Okay, sensei."

After class...

"Dude, Fran, you're so weird," Belphegor laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm not that weird. You call yourself a prince. And your not," Fran pointed out as he glanced at the blonde.

"Well I'm handsome enough to be one," Bel said, "You wanna have lunch together, Froggy?"

"Stop that. I'm not a frog, fake-prince," Fran muttered, "and yes, I do. I brought bacon."

"Ushishi. I almost expected Froggy to bring cheese cubes again."

"I never bring the same food, Bel, remember?" Fran pointed out, before yawning. "Man, I only got two point six hours of sleep last night."

"Two point six?" Bel asked, folding his arms behind his head as he walked.

"It means two hours and thirty-six minutes, stupid prince," Fran said, yawning again.

"Well you weren't tired earlier," the prince commented.

"Of course not. If I yawned in class, sensei would go Hawaii on us all," Fran said.

"Ushishishishi, speaking of sensei," Bel began as the two stepped onto the roof, "You harass him an awful lot. Is it what the prince thinks it is?"

"What does the prince think it is?" Fran asked.

"The prince thinks his Froggy has a crush on sensei," the blonde said in a quiet voice. "What is it? His hair? His eyes? His body?" Bel drew out the word 'body' like he was trying to make a point, so Fran smacked Bel with his pencil, which he always kept in his pocket for emergencies.

"I don't have a crush on sensei. That would be weird," Fran replied, though he was looking away.

"You sure?" Bel asked, "You know, he IS pretty young. You two should be only... like eight years apart."

"Is that what you think?" Fran asked with a smirk. "Bel, I'm fifteen. Sensei is thirty-two. I can do math. He's more than twice my age."

"Wait, he's that old?" the prince questioned, "I thought he was in his twenties..."

"Then you weren't there on his birthday," Fran said, sitting on the ground.

"When's his birthday?"

"June ninth," Fran answered.

"You know his birthday, his age, are you so certain about this, Fran?" Bel asked, "I think you do have a crush on him. Or you at least like him more than normal."

Fran was silent for a while as he took out his lunch bag. "... Bel. You're good with secrets, right?"

Bel grinned like the cheshire cat. "I'm the best. Won't say a word to anyone."

"... Bel, I think sensei is pretty. I do like sensei," Fran admitted, hanging his head, "Sensei is the only reason I come here day after day. Maybe I... love sensei..."

Bel remained quiet after that, not pushing further, and the two ate lunch in silence. "I think you should tell him," Bel said once he was finished. "This is bigger than you think, Fran."

"... Don't tell anyone. I'll think about telling him," Fran sighed, crumpling his paper lunch bag up into a pyramid shape and throwing it in the trash can. "But I just can't find a time. And when there's a good time, I just... can't do it."

"Thanks for being honest for me," Bel whispered, wrapping one arm around his friend and hugging for a moment. "I understand how you feel, Fran. I hate having to express myself, too."

"... Well, you're stupid, so that's a given," Fran sighed. A nerve popped out on Bel's forehead.

"I hate you."

"Way to express yourself."

-End Chapter


	2. Dumb Detention

Want a Pineapple, Sensei?  
>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>Fran stepped into his class, calling out, "Senseeeei? I'm heeeere."<p>

"Where were you at lunch?" Mukuro asked, his arms folded, his glasses glinting dangerously.

"With Bel?" Fran replied uncertainly, before blinking. "Oh yeah. Sorry, sensei. I had lunch detention but I forgot."

'Damn,' the student thought, 'I could've had lunch with sensei!'

"Ugh," Mukuro grunted, "Lunch detention tomorrow."

Fran took a moment to just stare at his sensei, then, holding back his smile, muttered, "You're just a stupid pineapple and I hate you to the ends of Saturn's rings."

Mukuro rolled his eyes, and jabbed his pen at the seat next to his desk. "Please, take a seat, Fran."

Fran slid into the seat, and looked up at the board. 'Students who must be present in after school detention: Fran, Squalo, Xanxus, M.M., Lancia, Byakuran, Zakuro.'

The teal-haired boy looked about the room. M.M. was already in the classroom, looking up at Mukuro with sparkling eyes, as usual. Lancia was seated in the back, trembling like he had received a death sentence, and Zakuro, seated to Fran's right, had his feet up on his desk, a bored expression on his face as he watched the ceiling lights flicker and kill flies.

A few minutes later, Byakuran skipped into the classroom, giving Mukuro a clear wink as he greeted him. "Just take your seat," Mukuro muttered, scratching 'PRESENT' under the student's name. Byakuran took the seat beside Fran, sending the teal-haired boy a grin.

"Hey, you're the weirdo that Kikyo-chan was tellin' me about."

Fran rolled his eyes. "Freaky albino," he mumbled, turning away. Byakuran giggled.  
>"How mean."<p>

"Hey, psst, Byakuran," Zakuro said, leaning over. "What'd you do?"

"Hmm?" Byakuran hummed. "Oh. I threw a tomato at Bluebell."

Zakuro laughed gruffly, and said, "Ah, I was just caught smoking again."

"Heehee, you're so bad," Byakuran laughed.

Fran felt a headache coming on. 'Must... not... kill... idiots...,' he tried to concentrate on Mukuro instead of the giggling 'bad boys' behind him, and looked around, wondering if Squalo or Xanxus would show.

Probably not. They tended to ditch.

"Alright, you little stinkers," Mukuro sighed, ignoring the hoots of laughter from Byakuran and Zakuro. "I'm going to have the lot of you writing sentences."

"Stupid pineapple!" Fran shouted. M.M. glared at him, but he didn't care. Lancia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Byakuran, I want you to write 'I will not chuck tomatoes' one hundred times on this paper," Mukuro said, placing a paper on Byakuran's desk. The albino grinned and got to work.

"I will not chuck to-ma-toes... I will not chuck to-ma-toes...," he said under his breath.

"Zakuro, write 'I will not smoke in or near the school building' fifty times."

"Whatever," Zakuro grunted.

"M.M., you get to write, 'I will not bully classmates' one hundred times."

"Yessir~."

"Lancia," Mukuro began again, approaching the quivering boy. "... Write 'I will follow all orders' a hundred times, please." Lancia nodded, taking the paper as though he believed it to be acidic.

Finally, the man approached Fran. "Fran, write 'I will respect teachers' a hundred and fifty times."

"Sensei," Fran spoke up, "Aren't you bullying me?"

"It's a short sentence. Just deal with it," Mukuro said, walking back to his desk and sitting down. The teacher yelped, standing back up, as Byakuran burst into a fit of laughs. He picked up the thumbtack on his seat and blushed lightly. "Byakuran. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked, glaring at the albino.

"Yeah. That was the best, Mukuro, you're face was hilarious!" Byakuran laughed. Mukuro slammed the thumbtack into Byakuran's desk.

"You will address me as Rokudo-sensei," he snarled. "I'm going to be calling your pa- er..."

Byakuran grinned crookedly. "That's what I thought. Hehe! Mukuro is too nice to trouble an orphanage with bad news, now isn't he!"

"You shut up!" Fran yelled at Byakuran, standing. "Sensei is a kind pineapple, and you better apologize to him before I stab that thumbtack into your nostril!"

The classroom fell quiet for a moment. Fran's emotionless stare was intimidating enough when he wasn't shouting. "Fran, sit down," Mukuro said in a quiet voice. Byakuran blinked, and looked back to his paper, then started writing again. Only tension remained. Fran continued to laser the side of Byakuran's head with his eyes, making it painfully clear that he meant business.

After a few moments, the albino gave in, and raised his hand.

"Yes, Byakuran?"

"I'm sorry, sensei," he apologized, hanging his head.

"That's okay, Byakuran."

Fran turned and got back to his work, victory fireworks going off in his head. He began to write, occasionally glancing up at his teacher, who was looking at him as well. 'I will respect teachers... I will respect teachers... I will respect sensei... I will behave for sensei... I will love sensei... I love sensei... I love sensei...'

Fran finally caught himself, and, mentally blushing, erased his past five lines. He glanced back up at Mukuro. The blue-haired man was still gazing at him with that intruiging, mismatched gaze. "Fran," the teacher said, "Come here." The teal-haired boy stood, and walked over to the desk. Mukuro mouthed a thank you to the student, then said, "I'll let you off with a hundred, okay?"

Fran gave a small hint of a smile, and nodded, mouthing, 'You're welcome, stupid sensei.' He was relieved that Mukuro couldn't read his lips very well, and went to take his seat once more. Byakuran was talking quietly to Zakuro about how creepy Fran had acted, while his friend nodded in agreement. Lancia was writing with a trembling hand, his eyes darting around the room. M.M. ignored her assignment and continued to gaze at Mukuro.

The teal-haired student sat down, and began writing again. He managed to focus on his assignment until the end.

"Alright, everyone. Turn in your papers. If you didn't finish your sentences, come in before school to keep working. And Fran, Xanxus and Squalo live near your place, right?"

"Yeah," Fran said, "but they're never home. Grandma sometimes makes them cookies- don't ask why, I don't know, but they're always out doing something. That's just how they are."

"Hmm. I'll call, I suppose," Mukuro sighed, "Xanxus's parents always seem so nice, I wonder what HIS deal is..."

"He was adopted, sensei," Fran told him, rubbing his right shoulder. All that writing sure had a price. "Who knows what screwed him up."

"And Squalo's mother is the sweetest. I just don't get it," Mukuro sighed.

"She's taking anti-depressants and she's seeing a therapist. I never hear the end of it from Grandma. She says that bad kids like Squalo ought to go get themselves killed so that their parents can stop suffering."

Mukuro looked into Fran's eyes. "It sounds like your Grandma is a strong woman, Fran."

"She's scary sometimes," Fran agreed, walking away. "Later, sensei."

The other students turned in their papers, and things were settled for school matters.

Fran headed home, taking the popular forest route that crossed the creek. As he approached the little river, he couldn't help looking over the edge of the bridge into the pond. Almost as soon as he did this, a frog leapt into the water from a rock. Fran smiled and kept walking, enjoying the fresh air. It was such a peaceful place. Fran walked up to his house and knocked before he entered. "I'm home," he called.

"Welcome home, Fran," said his grandmother, sitting on the couch. Fran strode over there and sat down beside her.

"Sorry I'm late, Grandma, you see-"

"I know," she cut him off, "Mukuro-kun contacted me."

Fran rolled his eyes. His grandmother was also rather swayed by the teacher- just another sign that they were related. "Sorry about the detention."

"Honestly, Fran, when are you going to learn to respect your elders? I haven't taught you well enough. If there were a man in the house, things would be twice as easy."

"I think you have that backwards, Grandma," Fran sighed, leaning back in the dark green cushion. "Who's making dinner tonight?"

"You ought to make dinner, since you've been such a troublemaker lately," the woman told him. Fran nodded.

"Okay. I'll go out to the river for a bit then, okay?"

"Be back before I go hungry."

"I will."

Fran stood back up, leaving his book bag beside the chair, and left to go out to the river. The creek that he'd crossed to get to his house widened to become a river, and then, a little further down, a pond. It was one of the only places he found solitude.

-End Chapter


	3. Stupid Squalo

Want a Pineapple, Sensei?  
>Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>Fran sat down on his bed, looking around the room. The sun had set, leaving everything a cool blue color. His broken lamp flickered, lighting up the room as frequently as lightning struck the forest- and that wasn't exactly a common thing.<p>

The student picked up a book from his nightstand, as well as a pen, and opened it to a new page.

'December third,' he began, 'Thursday.'

'It's been a while since my last entry in this stupid diary. I don't get what Grandma's thinking. Why do I need to use something to get out my feelings when I have no trouble expressing myself?

'I had a good day. Except for the detention. But detention was kinda fun too, so... Hm. I dunno. What do I have to say? I don't like school, or homework, or any of that, but I'm always doing stuff like that. Why do I have to do stuff I don't want to do?

'Then again, I go to school because I can see sensei. I always like sensei. He's nice, and...'

Fran scratched out everything after 'to school because,' and set the book back down, before crawling into the bedsheets. "Grandma can't know," he told himself, "about my feelings for sensei."

"Mew!"

Fran sat up again, and opened the window. A little, orange tabby hopped into the house and snuggled up against the student. Fran smiled and petted the kitten. He'd been secretly helping the little stray whenever he saw it. He'd even given it a nickname.

"Good evening, Pineapple-sensei."

"Mew!"

Fran lied back down, and let the cat curl up next to him. He turned off the flickering lamp and closed his eyes. "Good night."

Morning...

"Mew! Mew!"

SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH.

Fran sighed and sat up, then opened the window, and 'Pineapple-sensei' happily bounced out, before bounding across the fields and into the woods.

The teal-haired boy smiled and got up, then started getting changed.

"Fran! Breakfast is almost ready! Are you even up?"

"Yeah, Grandma!" Fran called, fumbling with his button-up shirt. After fighting a battle with his clothes, Fran managed to make it out into the kitchen.

"Oh, Fran, look at that tie. Haven't you gotten the hang of this, yet?" his Grandma asked, helping Fran with the necktie. Fran smiled sheepishly.

"I tried," he said.

"Hurry up and eat, Fran, you'll be late for school."

"You too, Grandma. The grass will grow without you if you don't pick up the pace," Fran said, taking a seat. His comment resulted in a swat with rolled up newspaper.

Fran ate quickly, then picked up his bookbag and bustled out, calling, "Later!"

"Be a good boy, Fran!"

"No thanks!"

Fran ran off, then slowed down once he got onto the main path to school. He sighed. "Why was I running again?" he wondered out loud.

"Fran!"

The boy turned to see Belphegor, running up beside him. "What's up?" the supposed prince asked.

"A couple clouds and a pidgeon. Why do you ask?" Fran said.

"Fran," Bel sighed, grinning. "How are you?"

"I'm stuffed with three and a half eggs plus a quarter of charred bread. How are you?" the teal-haired boy replied.

"Shishishi. I'm good," Bel told his friend, "A little late for school."

"Oh. That's why I was running," Fran recalled. He nodded at Bel, and they took off.

Approaching the school building, they slowed down. Mrs. Superbia was talking to the principal when they approached. "Boys, there's a minute before the bell rings, you better get in there!" the principal said. Bel and Fran acknowledged him and Squalo's mother, then dashed inside.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Bel wondered aloud as they moved along.

"They're probably setting up a date," Fran replied quietly, "You know how desperate she is."

"No, I don't," Bel said.

"Me neither. But my Grandma would be real desperate if I was a fish-brain like Squalo."

They stopped in front of their classroom, and Bel opened the door for Fran like a proper gentleman.

The bell rang just as Fran stepped inside.

"All right, boys, you were just a second too late. Take your seats, I'll be giving you both tardies," Mukuro said.

"Stupid pineapple-head," Fran muttered, sitting down in his back-of-the-room seat. Bel walked to the back of the classroom as well and took his seat beside Chikusa.

"Okay, everyone. Take out your science textbooks," Mukuro ordered. Fran's head hit the desk. "Something wrong, Fran?"

"I left my Algebra book at home, stupid sensei, I didn't know it was Tuesday!"

"Fran! First of all, it's Friday, and I asked for your SCIENCE book," Mukuro told the student.

"Oh."

"Idiot," Ken coughed, and a couple surrounding kids chuckled softly.

Fran rolled his eyes, and got out his textbook, then raised his hand. "What, Fran?" Mukuro asked, writing the page number on the board. Fran put his hand down.

"Nevermind."

"VOI! ROKUDO-SENSEI, WHAT PAGE?" Squalo screamed. Mukuro tried to keep his calm, and he pushed up his glasses, turning around.

"Page one hundred sixteen."

Fran glanced at Bel, and the prince nodded, then prodded Squalo in the side, and whispered something to him. Squalo blushed lightly, then screamed, "VRAI! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT STUPID IDEA?"

Bel whispered something else.

"MY MOTHER WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH THAT QUACK!"

"Squalo!" Mukuro shouted, "Please lower your voice!"

Squalo growled something about Bel's mom, then settled down. Bel, looking slightly offended, glanced back at Fran and shrugged. Fran sighed and turned forward again. He was really hoping he'd gotten a good rumor to spread.

Lunch...

"Hey, Squalo, you wanna hang out at lunch?" Bel asked the delinquent. Squalo rolled his eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO 'HANG OUT' WITH FRAN'S BOYFRIEND, THANK YOU."

"He's not my boyfriend," Fran protested, poking the shark in the back. "Jerk. I'm offended."

"Come on, you guys, go out to lunch. I have grading to do," Mukuro called. Squalo left immediately, and Fran sighed.

"I'm so gonna get him back for mistaking you for my bf," Fran said, "I'm going to squirt cheese down his pants at P.E."

"Fran," Bel said, "Don't."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll make it squirtable pudding. But I'm going to get him back for that, 'cause I'd never go out with a maniac like you."

"Thank you," Bel said as they walked out of the classroom. "I mean, you're not my type."  
>"And it's not like we're gay," Fran pointed out as they walked.<p>

"Well..."

"Bel, are you gay?"

"What? No! But you are," Bel snickered, "You've got the hots for sensei."

Fran snorted. "Sensei's a woman in a man's body."

"Sure," the blonde replied.

Fran suddenly paused, then groaned. "Sorry, Bel. Lunch detention."

"Shishishi. Okay, Froggy."

"Stop that."

Fran turned around and started walking back to the classroom. He walked in, and announced, "Sensei! I remembered!" Mukuro looked up, and smiled at the student.

"Well, at least someone did," he sighed, writing 'present' under Fran's name.

Fran took the seat closest to Mukuro's desk, as usual, gazing about the room. "Looks like it's just you, me, and the air we breathe," Fran said with a grin. Mukuro nodded absently, before sitting down at his desk.

"All right... I know how to work with you," Mukuro sighed. "Write something."

"Something?" Fran repeated.

"Yeah, anything," Mukuro clarified, "You don't have to turn it in. You could draw something, if you want. I don't mind."

"Nice detention," Fran mumbled, taking a paper and pencil from his bag and starting to doodle. As he became absorbed in the picture of him and his kitten, he was unaware of Mukuro walking over and looking over his shoulder. The teacher smirked as Fran drew an arrow to the tabby that said 'Pineapple-sensei.'

"Is that your cat?" Mukuro asked. Fran jumped.

"Hey! Pineapple head, no peeking!" he complained.

"Shh. Answer the question."

Fran, blushing slightly, muttered, "He's a stray kitten that I take care of."

"Kufufu...," Mukuro chuckled. "He's beautiful."

And Fran knew it.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Omg. Big chap! XD PLEASE REVIEW~~~!<p> 


	4. Grand Gaylord

Want a Pineapple, Sensei?  
>Chapter Four<p>

REVIEWS ARE SO SPECTACULAR! *magical spinning & floating*

And I'm truly sorry. I meant to upload during the week, but due to my own personal... issues... I found myself with little motivation to do just about anything all week. DX This is why I hate romance. But that's MY life! Back to the STORY!

* * *

><p>Fran walked out of his classroom, heading for the roof. Mukuro had been generous to allow Fran an early let out from detention- probably so flattered at having a kitten named after him- so the teal-haired boy was going back to wherever Bel was.<p>

"Bel?" Fran said as he stepped out onto the roof. The prince waved to him from a ways over, sitting with another of their sort of, but not really friends, Lussuria. He was known partly for being the romantic advisor, but mostly for being gay.

"Fran! I think you need to talk to this gay- I mean guy!" Bel called, still trying to flag him down. Fran, heaving a sigh, decided to give Lussuria a chance.

"All right, baldy, what do you have to say?" Fran asked, sitting down beside the two. Lussuria frowned.

"My hair is in style!" he announced.

"Whatever," Fran snorted. "Maybe for chicks."

"You've seen a girl with a bald head?" Bel asked. Fran thought for a moment.

"Well, there's Grandma."

"She's not bald."

"You want me to squirt ham down your pants, is that it?" Fran asked, glaring at the prince. Bel thought for a moment.

"Mm... ham..."

"Fran," Lussuria started, "I think that you're very brave."

"Why? Cuz I use squirtable ham?"

"No. No, I mean, ... sensei," Lussuria said, winking under his sunglasses. Fran sighed.

"Bel. You told the gaylord of the school?"

"I thought you needed help," Bel replied.

"He's the gossip queen!" Fran complained.

"Don't worry, Fran, I would never spill a romance secret," Lussuria hummed, tapping his index finger against his lip.

"Sure," Fran said sarcastically. "Just like you aren't bald."

"I'm not! I have a shaved head," Lussuria replied, "And we're off topic. Fran, you should tell him."

"Why on Jupiter would I do that?" Fran asked.

"Because he likes you, too," Lussuria told the other in a regal-sounding voice that made Bel jealous.

"I highly doubt that," Fran deadpanned, getting out the peach that he'd managed to take before dashing off to school. "He's a teacher with girls- old and young- drooling all over him. He has no intrest in guys, let alone guys that are his students."

"My, Fran, you just CAN'T read body language," Lussuria sighed. "Have you ever noticed that he twitches whenever you say something?"

"Maybe because he's annoyed with me-"

"No, that's because he can't stand the beauty of your voice," Lussuria interrupted, "And he's constantly getting you in trouble..."

"Cuz I'm a bad kid-"

"No! He loves to spend time with and interact with you," the gay man continued. "Oh, and how he's always smiling at you with that kind of creepy face?"

"He does that to everybody-"

"NO! Just you, Fran!" Lussuria shouted. Fran dropped his peach at being startled.

"Aw man I dropped my peach. Lussuria, you made me drop my peach. I wanted that peach."

"Fran?" Bel started.

"What."

"That's an apricot."

"I don't care," Fran muttered, picking it back up and dusting it off with his emergency pencil.

"Have you been listening to me, Fran?" Lussuria asked. Fran nodded, eating his entire lunch (the apricot) in one bite. He swallowed.

"I think that you're crazy," Fran said, "Sensei's only now realizing that I'm not as bad as Squalo and that maybe I can change my ways. ... He's a featherbrain for thinking that, though. I'm not going to change. Grandma says so."

"You ever think maybe your Grandma isn't always right, Fran?" Bel asked.

"Hm. She usually is, though," Fran mumbled. "And she usually hits me with her year-old newspaper when I disagree with her. But that's okay. I already know she's a squirrel anyway."

"You mean a nut?"

"That just sounds weird," Fran replied. "Hence, squirrel."

"Hey, Fran, Lussuria might have a point. What if sensei does like you?" Bel asked. The teal-haired boy thought for a little moment, trying to suppress his urge to fantasize.

"Well, I guess it means he creeps on children," Fran answered, "Whether I specifically mind that or not, it isn't cool."

"Fran, it's sooo nice to have your love for someone returned," Lussuria gushed, "I'm so jealous~."

"That's both annoying AND disturbing," Fran muttered. Almost as soon as he'd spoken, the bell rang.

"Consider it, Frannie~," Lussuria hummed, scooping up his man-purse and bustling away. Fran glanced at the blonde he was left with.

"You're a maniac," he stated.

"Whatever, dude, let's get to class," Bel replied, standing up and stretching before he began to head out. Fran followed, allowing himself a miniscule blush at the idea of sensei returning his feelings.

After school (since nothing really happened for the rest of class), Fran met up with Bel to walk home- or rather, part of the ways home. On their mutual to-school path, their neighborhoods were on opposite sides of the road, and a good distance from each other. It was set so that Fran lived a ways into the forest, and Bel's neighborhood was closer to the city.

"Did you notice sensei staring at you today? With the creepy smile?" Bel asked, grinning. Fran poked his cheek.

"You mean a creepy smile like that one? Nah," Fran answered. "But he was looking at me a lot. Bet he wanted to ask about Pineapple-sensei."

"Your kitten?" the blonde replied. Fran nodded. "How's he know about the cat?"

"Detention," Fran said, "Now stop asking so many questions. It's annoying like celery."

Bel sighed. "All right, fine. I have to turn here anyway."

"Say 'sequoia trees' to Lancia for me," Fran requested. Bel's grin widened.

"I never see him, Fran."

"Whatever. Bye!" Fran called, turning walking along the direct path to his house (instead of cutting through the forest). Fran snorted as he saw Squalo and Xanxus walking ahead, without a doubt discussing their next victim.

Speedwalking to avoid them, Fran began to wonder about Mukuro some more.

'Why would he look at me so often just cuz of Pineapple-sensei? Does he actually... like me a bit? No, no, he couldn't. He's too old for me. He isn't intrested in high-schoolers such as myself. ... Or is he?'

'December fourth, Friday,' Fran wrote, 'I'm writing again because I didn't bother to finish my last entry, and I wanted to vent about Lussuria. He's such an annoying gaylord. He thinks that... well, that's my secret. *Zips lips and stuffs the key in a turkey, then eats the turkey*

'So there are things I don't talk about. For example, there's... oh, right. Not talking. Hahaha, I'll bet I got you there. ... This is stupid. I'm going to sleep.'

Fran shut his journal and tossed it onto the ground, then opened his window and looked outside for Pineapple-sensei. The kitten was stalking something Fran couldn't see, so the teal-haired boy decided to just leave the window open and wait for the cat to come to him. He lied down in his bed, and thought.

'If sensei liked me, than would that mean that he'd like other high school boys? That would be plain wrong. Maybe everything is one-sided, just like I thought.

'... I better get to sleep before I get two point six hours again.'

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Okay, considering I finished this particular chapter at 7:46 in the morning, I'm going to go along and write the next one today. ... As soon as I think of something to do.<p> 


	5. Sour Sensei

Want a Pineapple, Sensei?  
>Chapter Five<p>

Okay, I can DO THIS!

* * *

><p>Fran walked into the kitchen and grabbed his plate of food, then began to retreat back into his room when he realized that the pineapple Grandma had bought yesterday was an awfully strange color for a pineapple. Did he dare look back?<p>

YES.

"Sensei!" Fran said, gasping and almost dropping his breakfast. "Did you and Grandma get married? Why wasn't I there?"

Fran grunted as he was swatted at with a newspaper. "Mukuro-kun came by to visit," his Grandma said, "Now scurry on back to your room, you little pest."

Fran took another glance at Mukuro, and his heart ached as he returned to his room. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that he'd been excluded from, as the 'little pest' of the family of two. Fran stepped into his room and slumped down on the bed, stroking his kitten. Pineapple-sensei mewed and reached for the bacon on Fran's plate.

"Careful, sensei, it's hot," Fran said in a gentle voice. The kitten ignored him, snapped a piece off the strip, and took his prize to the edge of the bed. Fran sighed and began to eat the rest of his breakfast lazily, thinking about his teacher and Grandma, wondering if they were talking about him. Wondering how many times the name 'Fran' rolled off of his teacher's lips that morning. He was hoping for anything bigger than point five. Pineapple-sensei walked over and dragged the rest of the bacon strip off of Fran's plate, and the teal-haired boy heaved a sigh, wishing that, just once, his Grandma would let him out of his room in the presence of a guest. The kitten, more bacon in his mouth, scratched at Fran's window, and the boy opened it, letting the sleek tabby take his leave.

Fran stood, having finished most of his breakfast, and boldly left his room to put the dishes away. He could feel the glare on his back as he walked past the kitchen table and began to rinse off his plate, before setting the dishes in the sink. He desperately wanted to sit down with the two and join in the conversation.

But without invitation, it would be rude.

"Fran," his Grandma said, "How about you head out to that river? Mukuro-kun and I are still talking, you know."

"I know, Grandma," Fran replied, starting to leave, his usual expression on as he walked outside. 'So now I've been banished from the house,' he thought bitterly, walking through the dew-covered fields to get to the river. Pineapple-sensei bounded over as he walked around the back of the house. "Hi, sensei," Fran greeted. The cat got up on his hind legs like a dog, before dragging his claws down a tree trunk. Fran sighed. "Sensei, if you keep making those marks on the trees, Grandma will notice...," he murmured. The cat got down again, and followed Fran all the way to the river. Fran shrugged his jacket off, and hopped on to a rock, then another, and another, until he was in the middle of the river. The kitten reluctantly followed suit, and Fran stroked the cat as he rubbed against him.

"Mew."

"I know, sensei," Fran sighed, leaning back. "I'd rather be inside, too."

Fran felt a couple tears coming on as he continued to think about the warm home, with only Grandma and sensei in it... without him, just as she liked it. The boy tucked his knees close and sighed.

"Maybe it would be more fun to fish."

The mere word 'fish' got his tabby instantly excited. Fran went to get the fishing pole he'd hidden just under his source of bait, a berry bush. He took the pole and baited it with a salmon berry (he assumed it would be a good berry to use), then picked a few more berries and walked back out to the center of the river. His cat waited patiently at the shore as Fran awaited his first bite. And, mere moments later...

"Got it," Fran said, pulling a fish out of the river and bringing it close. He closed his hand around the slippery body, then held it against the rock until it stopped moving. Satisfied, Fran threw his catch back at his cat, where it was greatly appreciated. "You better leave that," Fran called, "I still have to prepare it, okay?"

The cat almost seemed to pout, but put his paw on the fish and looked back at Fran. The boy grinned. "Heh. Okay, I'll make sure I catch something bigger than THAT."

Fran baited his line and thew it back, then wondered if catching fish would make him more appreciated by his sensei. He shook the thought, and waited for a while, but soon started thinking about the man again.

It cost him a salmon berry in the long run.

Fran headed back to the house, and walked in, then headed over to the sink and started to gut his fish. He felt like two lasers were boring holes in his back, but he didn't care. He was fully aware that his Grandma was getting irritated.

But really now, who could get mad at a boy who just caught four fish?

Grandma could.

Fran took a plate of the four, officially gutted fish and started to head back outside. "I'm gonna cook them now," he told his Grandma. "For lunch."

Mukuro gazed at Fran as he spoke, but the boy didn't dare to look at their guest. "All right, but you better make something for Mukuro-kun, too," his grandmother said. Fran almost couldn't suppress his blush.

"But of course, Grandma."

After actually starting a campfire and cooking all four fish, Fran was ready to head back in. Tossing one to Pineapple-sensei, who had waited calmly though each fish, Fran headed back inside again. He plated his catches and served his sensei, Grandma, and self.

"May I sit at the table to eat?" Fran asked. His grandmother was about to refuse when Mukuro pulled a seat out.  
>"Please, Fran, you treated us to lunch, of course you may."<p>

Fran finally looked at Mukuro, and smiled warmly. "Thank you," he said sincerely, sitting down with the two. Fran's grandmother gave a short sigh and said, "Fran, you forgot to get us napkins. And I'm positive you didn't wash out the bloodline well enough. We could get sick, you know."

"I did so wash out the bloodline," Fran said, "Grandma, I cook fish for you all the time, I think by now I know how to cook them!"

Fran was getting WAY ahead of himself, and he didn't realize his teacher's sigh of disappointment until his Grandma smacked him. "All right, go to your room. You still have a lot to learn!" she snapped. Fran looked down for a moment, then stood and walked back to his room once more. It was like someone had held a cookie in front of his face, then pulled it away just as he reached out to take it.

But much worse.

Fran tossed his supposed lunch out the window for the cat and lied down on his bed. He hardly even liked to eat fish himself. His bitterness at the situation soon brought forth tears. Fran let the drops of sorrow fall out of his eyes as he curled up under the covers and reflected on his day thus far.

After a few moments of analyzing, he found it to be a pretty good day.

A little later...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Fran openend his eyes, then got out of bed and opened the door to his room. Realizing that this person was taller than his grandmother, Fran looked up, and his heart fluttered when he saw his sensei.

"Sensei, what-"

"Shh. Your grandmother fell asleep soon after inviting me to stay longer... I wanted to talk. Mind if I come in?"

Fran nodded and opened the door, his heart racing as his teacher stepped in. "Sensei...," he breathed, closing the door behind his teacher.

'This the place... it's all so perfect... I could confess to him here... right now, even...'

Mukuro turned and looked at Fran. "Honestly, I wanted to talk to you when I came here... it would seem I never had a chance until now... kufufu... your grandmother hasn't changed a bit."

"No kidding," Fran managed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You're... keeping a journal, aren't you?" Mukuro asked, inviting himself to sit on the bed. Fran nodded once more. "Would you mind?" Mukuro asked. Fran thought for a little while, then picked his forgotten journal off of the ground and handed it to Mukuro.

"Mew!"

Fran could hardly suppress his blush as he crawled on to the bed and opened the window for his cat. Pineapple-sensei hopped in, and looked at the strange new figure on the bed, cautiously approaching it.

Mukuro smiled as the cat started to rub against him, and chuckled quietly. "Fran, you're hardly any different, even in private writing," he commented, turning a page. He saw the entry where Fran had scratched out what he'd said, then glanced back at Fran. "Have a few secrets, Fran?" he chuckled. Fran sat down next to Mukuro, only the cat separating them.

"Secrets that I'd only tell the person closest to me."

"Who's that?" Mukuro asked, still reading. Fran gulped.

"You, sensei," he whispered. Mukuro slowly closed the journal, and set it on the night stand.

"Oh, really?" he asked, looking only slightly suprised. "Fran, I'm flattered..."

Fran clutched his pant legs as he struggled to get out what he wanted to say next. 'It's right there... all I have to do is tell him... come on...,' Fran agonized. "Sensei... I...," he began, his heartbeat tangible from his chest to his ears, "I... need to tell you..."

"What is it, Fran?" Mukuro asked, leaning over just slightly. Fran reached up, and cupped the man's cheek, then closed his eyes, and leaned in as well, ready to seal the man's lips with his own-

And he was pushed back.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Wow! Is that a cliffhanger? Whoops! Review for a quicker upload~! Though I might just keep writing today, we have a little rise in the story here... like a mini climax. Lol. REVIEW ANYWAY!<p> 


	6. Careful Confessions

Want a Pineapple, Sensei?  
>Chapter Six<p>

Phew. This is fun.

* * *

><p>Mukuro, a hand on Fran's chest, shook his head. "Fran, don't," he whispered. "It's a mistake."<p>

Fran looked away immediately, unable to look at his sensei. His face was crimson with embarassment. 'He pushed me away...,' Fran thought, more humiliated than he'd ever been before. "Why's that?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"You know why," Mukuro said softly, "I'm much, much older than you, plus I'm a man, and you're a man, too. It's wrong, Fran."

Fran remained silent, feeling crushed. 'Just once,' he thought, 'if he'd just let it happen ONCE...' "What did you think I was going to do?" Fran asked quietly.

"... I thought you were about to kiss me," Mukuro replied, "Wasn't this the case?"

Fran couldn't find his voice anymore, not even when Pineapple-sensei began to sharpen his claws on the wall. He quivered, looking down, then just barely managed to say, "I think you should go now, sensei..."

'Don't go.'

"Perhaps you're right."

'No, don't go.'

"Then, I'll see you on Monday, right?"

"Wait...," Fran said weakly, his voice cracking. He looked back up at Mukuro. "Just once," he pleaded, "I've wanted to kiss you since the first day of school, sensei. I love you."

Fran stared into Mukuro's eyes, desperately needing the confirmation that everything was still all right between them. Mukuro walked over close, then leaned down, and touched his lips to Fran's for a moment so brief, so fleeting, that Fran was positive it didn't even happen. "Is that okay?" he asked.

"... For now..."

A few hours after Mukuro had left, Fran was called for dinner. But he didn't move. He continued to stay in bed, his eyes teary as he mulled over what he'd done. When he'd come in the first time, he was going to give his sensei the best kiss he'd EVER had from a high school boy.

But instead he'd recieved a peck on the lips, and he didn't give sensei ANYTHING.

He kept thinking about the moment that he'd been pushed back. Should he have suppressed his weak submission to the rejection and simply increased his force on the matter? Shouldn't he have just let Mukuro leave afterwards?

Fran couldn't stop thinking that he'd ruined the friendship between them.

Monday, after class.

Fran walked over to his teacher after everyone else had left, and murmured, "Are we still friends, sensei?"

"We're teacher and student," Mukuro replied quietly. Fran looked away.

"I want you to continue to treat me like Saturday never happened," Fran murmured.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Mukuro said, staring at the boy. He stood. "Fran, you're brave. Very brave, and I praise you for this. However, I am your teacher."

"I know that," Fran said, "I know about how far apart we are. ... Will you tell anyone?"

Mukuro sighed. "It's admittedly difficult to keep my mouth shut, but I have done so this far."

"Don't tell anyone," Fran begged, "You have no idea how hard it was to ask for you to-"

"I don't know? You think I don't know how hard that is?" Mukuro asked. "Fran, please. I know exactly what it's like. Just because I'm older doesn't mean that I don't understand."

Fran shuffled awkwardly. "I suppose I should go."

"No. Sit. Fran, I'm going to tell you a story about myself."

Fran sat down, and looked up to his teacher. "Fran, when I was your age, there was a man who I was so deeply in love with, and I could never talk to him. He wasn't just the teacher, either. He was the PRINCIPAL, Fran. I used to call him by his first name, try to joke with him, and he almost always shot me down. Then, one year, on Valentines Day, I summoned up my courage and I confessed to him."

"What'd he say?" Fran asked. Mukuro shook his head, his head in his hands.

"He said I was too young for him. And he told me to go to collage and get a worthwhile job instead of 'wasting my time.' So I know what it's like, Fran. Every feeling, every sentiment, I know it all."

"What was his name?" Fran pressed. Mukuro thought for a moment.

"I called him Kyou-kun. I don't actually remember his surname, I never called him by it."

"And you gave up on him after that?"

Mukuro looked into Fran's eyes. "Why do you need to know?" he asked quietly.

"I want to know what choice you made so I can make my decision," Fran murmured. Mukuro nodded.

"I gave up everything."

Fran stood, then bowed. "Sensei... I'm going to go home. I only came here to see you, after all."

"Wait."

Fran glanced over his shoulder. "Hm?"

"I just realized how... how honest... how kind you've been recently," Mukuro said, standing and walking over. "You haven't been yourself. Are you sick?"

"Lovesick," Fran said bitterly. Mukuro smiled, and put his hand on Fran's cheek.

"Acting kind for my sake alone... that's so... well, it just shows me that you're serious."

"Sensei?" Fran murmured, taking a step back. "Are... YOU okay?"

"I was a little mean yesterday, I see that," Mukuro sighed, letting the boy slip out of his palm. "Fran, you wanted one kiss. I'm going to make it fair now..."

Fran gasped as his teacher came in and pressed their lips together, his gloved hands on the boy's shoulders. Fran closed his eyes and kissed back, blushing darkly as he took his sweet time to realize what was going on. After a few moments of blankness, Fran finally reached up, and hugged Mukuro tighter than ever, making sure that he could savor the one kiss for as long as possible.

"R-rokudo-sensei, I have... assignment...," said a student, walking into the classroom during that single, precious minute. Mukuro backed off of Fran, pushing the student back, and walked over, taking the assignment.

"Thank you, Lancia," he said. The boy stood there for a moment, paralyzed, as Mukuro leaned in close. "You won't say a word about what you just saw to ANYONE, okay?"

Lancia nodded dumbly and stepped back. "I... I won't say a word, sensei...," he stuttered, "I promise."

"Good boy, now scuttle on home, would you?"

"Y-y-yes, Rokudo-sensei!" Lancia said, before running away.

Mukuro looked back at Fran. "Well that was unfortunate," he sighed. "But it was better than Byakuran, or one of the other class clowns. ... Fran?"

"Thank you so much, sensei," Fran said, his eyes bright. "I'll try to act more normal tomorrow..."

Mukuro held out his hand. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Fran agreed, accepting the handshake. "Let's do that again some other time."

"Kufufufu. I can't make any promises, Fran," Mukuro sighed. The illusionist shrugged, then headed out. Mukuro grinned once he was alone. "Am I wasting my time again, Kyou-kun?"

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Woo! I had that fluff that someone told me to add! XD PLEASE REVIEW! I'm getting really into this story now. It kind of sounds like a Junjou Romantica story though, doesn't it? : Hmm... whatever.

Please review... again!


	7. Loveless Lancia

Want a Pineapple, Sensei?  
>Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p>'December 8th, Tuesday,' Fran wrote. 'I'm writing in the morning for my own amusement. I woke up twenty minutes early. I'd like to say that I've become a good provider for the family, but no one will get what I mean, unless _ reads my diary. That's all for now.'<p>

Fran, smiling, closed his book, and tossed it onto the night stand, before standing up and stretching, his eyelids fluttering as a sharp, yet pleasant, chill ran up his spine. The teal-haired boy hopped to his closet and started to get dressed, and when Pineapple-sensei moved to leave the room, Fran ran over and kissed the cat on the forehead before the tabby left.

Pineapple-sensei was simply glad that there was a minor change in the morning routine.

"Fran, hurry up and get out of your room, you have to take a shower!"

Fran groaned, seeing he'd just gotten dressed, and shouted, "Can I jump in the river?"

"No! You have to be presentable for school!"

"Can I dunk my head in?"

"No!"

"The other parts of my body?"

"Only if you get dressed before any neighbors see you bathing in their fishing waters!"

"Whatever, Grandma!"

It took less than a half-hour for Fran to get ready and start on his way to school- this time, however, he managed to get on the road a little earlier than the usual. As he was walking, however...

"Psst! Fran! Stop for a sec, come here!"

Fran walked over to the bush that was talking to him. "Yeah?" he asked. He could just barely make out the wild, tense gaze of Lancia in the silhouette he saw.

"What was that with you and sensei?" he asked, "Were you being assaulted?"

"Tsk tsk, he told you not to talk about it," Fran pointed out, before adding in a low voice, "but I'll tell you that I'm fine, and sensei was not, nor will he ever, hurt me. Okay?"

"You're lucky you can think like that," Lancia murmured, his voice quivering, "You're lucky sensei doesn't hate you like he does me."

"What did you do to step on his leaves?" Fran asked. Lancia gulped.

"I don't know," he whispered, "I guess it's just because I was born."

"Lancia, why would that-"

"Shh, I can't talk now... Bel's coming. I'll tell you another time..."

Fran glanced at his princely friend, and, a rustle's notice later, Lancia had vanished. "Fran, were you talking to that bush again?"

Fran stood up straight, then glanced back at the bush, and said, "Yeah. We had a funny conversation about polotics."

"Really."

"Yeah. I personally want to have a dictatorship, instead of this crazy monarchy we have. I mean, the people have too much power!"

"Fran, just be grateful we don't have a democracy, that would drive you nuts," Bel said, grinning crazily. Fran shuddered at the thought.

"No, it would drive me squirrels. Come on," he replied, taking the prince's hand and pulling him away from the bush.

They walked along the path, until they found themselves joined by Daisy, a man from the Millefiore neighborhood. He was definitely a weird one, but that was probably why he and Fran got along. "H-hey, you two," he greeted, "H-how's school been?"

"Hi, Daisy. It's been pineapples- I mean cats- I mean good," Fran said, the entire sentence in monotone. Daisy gave a small laugh.

"Yeah. Same here... except... professor Lambo is kind of strict."

"Why doesn't anyone call him by his last name?" Bel asked. Daisy shrugged.

"He prefers to be called by his given name. But the kids who don't like him still call him Bovino-sensei."

"Hm. By the way, are you still friends with that Byakuran guy?" the blonde asked, "Cause he's been pissing Fran off lately."

Fran elbowed the prince in his gut.

"Uhm... well... I wasn't very happy when Byakuran threw a tomato at Bluebell. She's my friend, too, and that made her cry... so I don't know. I haven't been hanging out with him..." A string was woven around Daisy's hand as he spoke- one of his many nervous habits.

"And did you not get enough sleep last night either?" Fran said, "Those look like 1.2 hours of sleep circles."  
>Daisy laughed, reaching his hand up slowly and brushing his fingertips over his cheek. "It's makeup...," he whispered, "but I don't really sleep anyway."<p>

Bel and Fran weren't convinced of that.

By then, they'd come up to the school, and were, suprisingly, just in time for the bell to get to class rung. Daisy took off, his long wavy, pine-colored hair, called 'the rat's nest' by Lussuria, flowing behind him as he ran.

"Let's go," Fran said to Bel, his lips twitching as he resisted a smile. "Sensei's waiting."

"Well, someone's excited today. Did something happen between you two?" Bel asked, leaning closer to Fran.

"Something involving bodily contact?"

"Pfft. Yeah, sure. Just like how Lussuria's a man."

Class...

"... and after you're done, you can read silently, or, in Fran's case, go outside and think about why I'm giving you detention for a week," Mukuro concluded, ending his lecture with a sigh.

"Aw, c'mon, sensei, that's not cool!" Fran complained, "Why do I have to go to detention? I think it's about time I go on strike."

"Fran, please, just start your test, I've had a rough day," Mukuro said, looking into the other's eyes. Fran shut up immediately, and nodded, then looked down at his test, groaning when a couple girls giggled over an unknown topic.

"Ladies. Your test," Mukuro sighed.

And the classroom was silent.

Fran finished the health test quickly, and, after handing it in to Mukuro with some remark about his smoke-free-for-the-most-part life, walked outside to do as told.

He sat down in the hall, and used his emergency pencil and emergency notebook to start doodling. He started by drawing a pineapple, then erased some of the more fruity details in order to make Mukuro's head.

Shortly later, Mukuro stepped outside, a finger over his lips, and knelt down beside Fran. "Have you been thinking about it?" he asked.

"Uhh, sure," Fran replied. "If 'it' means 'the pineapple who teaches me.'"

"Well then I suppose you're a little confused. I put you in detention for one reason, and one reason alone."

"'Cause I'm a bad kid? Or 'cause you wanted to make Grandma angry with me?"

Mukuro leaned in, and pressed his lips against Fran's for a moment. Fran closed his eyes to savor it, but the other pulled away much too soon. "Does that give you an idea?"

"I dunno, do it again," Fran said, blushing lightly. Mukuro smiled and stood up.

"Sorry, Fran. Can't."

He gestured to the classroom. "Would you like to come back in, or stay out here?" he asked. Fran glanced at his notebook.

"I'll stay out here," he replied. Mukuro chuckled that weird laugh of his.

"Okay. I'll see you after lunch, right?"

"Then detention is only after school?"

"Yeah, because then I can keep you longer," Mukuro said in a deep voice that made Fran's heart skip a beat.

"Okay," he answered, "Can't wait."

"Kufufu. See you, Fran... oh, wait, one more thing, have you spoken with Lancia?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Has he told you anything?" Mukuro asked, his glasses glinting dangerously. Fran blinked.

"Yeah, just a couple things about how I'm lucky and stuff."

"And stuff," Mukuro repeated. "Come back into the classroom," Mukuro said. Groaning, Fran stood up and walked into the classroom, then jumped slightly as Mukuro called, "Lancia! Lunch detention!"

Lancia dropped his pencil the second Mukuro raised his voice, then stuttered, "O-okay, Rokudo-sensei."

"Hey, hey, what did Lancia do this time, hm?" Zakuro challenged. "I may have just realized it, but you're always giving him detention for no reason at all!"

"Shut it, Zakuro, students are taking tests," Mukuro snapped, "This is a warning for you."

Fran couldn't help noticing that Byakuran quickly passed a note to Zakuro as if to shut him up, and he turned his eyes on Lancia as he took his seat. The student was obviously shaking as he picked his pencil back up, and clenched his teeth when Mukuro walked by and tapped his head with a ruler.

The teal-haired boy, confused and a little irritated, decided that he was going to show up at lunch detention uninvited.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Woo! How dooya like dat? I have SUBPLOTS! XD<p> 


	8. Demonic Daemon

Want a Pineapple, Sensei?  
>Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch...<p>

Fran waited outside for a couple moments, then walked into the classroom the second he heard shouting. He stared at the scene before him. Mukuro had his hands on the desk, leaned over Lancia, who was shaking and shielding himself. Lancia glanced over at Fran, and Mukuro did so as well, before standing upright.

"Yes, Fran?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"Sensei, can we talk outside?" Fran asked. Mukuro gave Lancia a quick glare, then followed Fran out of the classroom.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Sensei... what are you saying to Lancia?"

"I'm telling him to respect me. He made some smart remarks about my past, and I don't appreciate it," Mukuro said. "Why are you here?"

Fran shook his head. "Stay out here for a moment." The illusionist walked into the classroom, and knelt down beside Lancia's desk, then asked in a soft voice, "Lancia, did you say something mean to sensei?"

Lancia shook his head, his eyes watery, and said, "No, no, nothing, I didn't say anything mean!"

Fran hushed him, and whispered, "What was he saying?"

Lancia looked down. "I shouldn't tell you," he said, "I can't tell you. If I do anything, I'll be punished for it. Fran, all I want is to get out of here."

"Lancia," Mukuro snapped, walking in, "Tell Fran what you told me. About your father."

"I didn't say anything about my father!" Lancia wailed, "I don't even KNOW my father...!"

"Liar!" Mukuro shouted, "You're ADOPTED father, who was he?"

"Fran, help!" Lancia pleaded.

"Sensei, stop-"

"Stay out of it," Mukuro snapped, walking over to Lancia. "What did you say to me?"

"... I said that my adopted father, Mr. Hibari, was going to hurt you again," Lancia said, hanging his head. "But I didn't mean it, Rokudo-sensei, I promise!"

Mukuro looked proudly at Fran. "You see?"

"I see that you're being a real jerk to Lancia, sensei," Fran murmured. The teacher blinked.

"I am?" he whispered.

"Yeah, and you should let him go."

"I should?"

"Sensei... it's not good to hurt students," Fran said in a small voice.

Mukuro looked at Lancia, and anger flared in his eyes, then back to Fran, and he calmed down immediately. Fran understood the situation to an extent, and he took Lancia's arm. "You need to get out of here," Fran told him, "Go straight to the principal. Get a class change."

The boy took off running, and Fran looked back at Mukuro. "Sensei, are you all right?"

"Yes... I believe so," Mukuro said, sitting down at his desk. "God, something about that child just... pisses me off," he sighed, "I don't know what."

Fran groaned. "Sensei, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should go home sick. You're really pale. Like... uhh... man, I can't think of a fruit as pale as you right now."

Mukuro gave a weak chuckle, and picked up the phone. "I'll have to call in a substitute."

"Go ahead," Fran replied, a hand on the man's shoulder as he called someone.

"... Hello? Is this Mrs. Superbia? Yes, I'm sorry, but I got word from the principal that you were available as a substitute? ... Yes, I feel very ill. ... That would be wonderful. ... Thank you very much. Hm? Oh, I'll send a student to show you to the classroom, we're on lunch break now. You don't have to worry about grading anything. I'll write a list of what we were going to do the rest of the day. ... Thanks again. Goodbye."

Mukuro reached for Fran's hand, and held it. "I'll miss you, my star pupil," he said. Fran smiled.

"Aw, don't act like you don't hate me, sensei," he sighed, before hugging his teacher. "Do you think you'll feel better tomorrow?"

"I do hope so," Mukuro answered. "Go wait outside for Mrs. Superbia, okay?"

"... Okay, sensei," Fran replied.

Once Fran was outside, it wasn't long before Mrs. Superbia showed up. She was easy to identify, with her long, silver hair and her kind, blue eyes. She always had a gentle air about her. It was almost impossible to tell that she was Squalo's mother. "Why hello, Fran," she greeted with a small bow. "Are you here to show me to the classroom?"

"Yeah," Fran said, "follow me."

"All right."

Fran led the woman through the halls and back into Mukuro's room, and Mukuro smiled as they entered. "Thank you, Fran, and I'm sorry to ask this of you, but would you please explain to Mrs. Superbia about the class procedures?"

"Yeah. You should head home, though, sensei, I can handle this," Fran said, placing his hand on Mukuro's shoulder. "Later."

"See you, Fran," Mukuro said with a smile, "Thanks again."

"Bye."

Fran watched the man leave, then picked up the notes from the desk. "Hmm...," he hummed, "Oh, there's a mini assignment in the usual drawer, he says, I know where that is..." Fran opened a drawer on Mukuro's desk and took out the twenty-question test, then handed it to Squalo's mother. "And it looks like after that we're done with that, we're going to grade- the grading sheet is on the bottom of the assignment stack- and turn in the tests. Afterwords, silent reading until the end of the day, and detention is postponed until Thursday," the teal-haired boy finished. "'Kay?"

"Hehe~ All right, Fran, you're such a sweet boy, helping me out like this," she said, patting Fran's head. "No wonder Mukuro is so fond of you."

Fran blushed lightly. "I'm really not that great," he said.

"Ah, but I wish my son were so friendly, but he's just like his father," she sighed, "An arrogant, mean, obnoxious child."

"Squalo's not so bad either," Fran said, "he just needs an extremely firm hand."

"Heh, maybe you're right. Now go and head out to lunch, I'm sure your friends miss you," she said kindly, and Fran nodded.

"Then, I'll see you after lunch," he sang in his monotone voice, walking out of the class to head to lunch.

After lunch...

The class arose in chatterings as they students flowed into the classroom to see their substitute. Squalo was the most suprised. "VRAI, MOM, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" he screamed.

"Shh, honey, take your seat, I'm substituting for Mukuro," she whispered. Squalo rolled his eyes and went to do so.

"Why hello, Mrs. Superbia," Byakuran said with a grin, "I got something for you."

He handed her a dethorned, white rose, and she smiled. "Thank you very much, Byakuran."

"Hehe~ You're welcome," Byakuran giggled, going back to his seat. Lancia peeked into the classroom.

"Excuse me? Uhm, may I talk to Fran?" he asked. Mrs. Superbia smiled at him.

"Of course you may," she said, before turning to Fran. "Go ahead, Fran."

Fran stood up and walked outside to talk to Lancia. "Well?" he asked. Lancia closed the door.

"My adopted father's name is Hibari Kyoya," the student said, "From what I've heard, sensei used to have a huge crush on him. But he was turned down."

"Wow," Fran said, "I didn't know that he was your father..."

"That's not all. Uhm, Fran, don't tell anyone this, but my parents are gay," Lancia said in a hushed voice. "And my OTHER father, he and Rokudo-sensei just... don't get along. There's one more thing for you to know... my other father... he's Mukuro's father."

Fran was shocked.

Being told that Lancia had adopted parents was suprising. Being told they were gay, that was also suprising. Hearing that one of them was Mukuro's high school crush, that was a small suprise, too.

But that Mukuro's father had taken that crush as his own?

It was just too wrong.

"What's his name?" Fran asked.

"Daemon," Lancia whispered, "but that's aside the point. Fran, I didn't really want to tell you any of that, but you must know, sensei scares me. A lot. He's driven by his anger for his father and he doesn't even know it. Fran, I think Daemon controls me sometimes. Sometimes I say things I don't mean. Cruel things. I love my fathers, Fran, but I'm not safe around Mukuro."

"Did you get the class change?" Fran asked.

"Sort of," Lancia sighed, his body trembling slightly. "I want to be put in Ms. Miura's class," he sighed. "I don't think I can."

"Hmm... you should explain things to the principal," Fran said, "and I'll get Mukuro to talk to him, too."

"Okay," the other said, looking defeated. "Then, I guess for now... I'll be in class with you guys."

"Come on, we're not so crummy," said Fran, opening the door. "Mrs. Superbia?" he called, "Lancia's hanging here."

"Shh, all right. We're doing the pre-assessment, so here," she said, handing Fran and Lancia test slips. Fran patted Lancia on the shoulder and went to take his seat where, to his minor suprise, there was a note. He opened it.

'Good work capturing sensei's heart, Fran~! -Lussuria.'

Fran, ready to chuck back the note- and a rock- at Lussuria, sent a glare across the room into the side of the other's head.

"Fran," Byakuran whispered, "could you get my pencil? I dropped it."

'How the hell do you just randomly drop a pencil?' Fran wondered, reaching under his desk to grab it, before throwing it back into Byakuran's arm. The albino took it with a smile.

"Thanks, Fran!"

A few in the class laughed quietly as Byakuran made the unneccessarily loud remark, and burst into rumbles of chuckling with Byakuran simply threw the pencil at Chrome. Chrome squeaked as she was hit with the pencil, and looked over her shoulder. Byakuran started making gestures that Fran thought no one would understand, but then the girl nodded.

... Okay, that was awkward.

Back to class.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Phew. See you next week~!<p> 


	9. Terrific Transferring

Want a Pineapple, Sensei?  
>Chapter Nine<p>

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Fran showed up at the school ten minutes early, because he had recieved a call from Mukuro that had instructed him to do so, and, being a lovestruck teenage boy, he simply couldn't resist.

"Sensei!" Fran called when he saw the man. The teal-haired boy ran over, and hugged his teacher tightly. "I'm glad your okay, you crazy tropical fruitcake!"

"Kufufufu, please don't make that my new nickname," Mukuro replied. "Now come. We're about to start talking to the principal about Lancia."

"Ah, yes, so that Lancia doesn't have to pee himself every time he gets called on," Fran muttered. Mukuro smiled.

"Good boy for agreeing to this."

"It was my suggestion," Fran replied. Mukuro sighed as they began to head to the principal's, and Fran watched his teacher's back, paying close attention to the way the older man moved as he walked. The way his ponytail had just the slightest bounce in it, the way his shoulders would occasionally tense and relax as he walked, it was all so intruiging to the student. Mukuro was the sole reason for Fran's education. If he weren't Fran's teacher, the teal-haired boy would have given up on school a long, long time ago.

The knocking against the principal office door snapped Fran out of his daze. "Sir, this is Rokudo Mukuro, may I come in?"

"Yes. Lancia-san is already here," the stern voice called back.

Mukuro walked into the office, and kept the door open for Fran, who followed him in. "This is Fran, he's a friend of Lancia," Mukuro said, refusing to even spare the other student even a mere glance.

Lancia kneaded his hands cautiously, and wrote down on a piece of paper, 'Rokudo-sensei, do you agree to send me to Ms. Miura's class?'

Mukuro read over the note, then passed it to the principal. "I do," he said, "I'm not the right instructor for Lancia. He's a tender boy, you see, and I'm simply too strict of a teacher for his soft demeanor."

"Sensei's lying," Fran cut in, "Listen, Mr. Reborn principal guy, sensei and Lancia are like fire and ice. They just don't get along very well. Lancia is scared silly of sensei, and sensei just goes bonkers whenever he sees Lancia, so they just really need to get separated, because they're like two total goof-offs who can't sit still and don't have the maturity to accept each other's differences."

"Fran!" Mukuro hissed. His student shrugged.

"That's the truth," he mumbled.

"Very well," Reborn replied. "However, Ms. Miura's class is too low-level for you, Lancia. You will be moved to professer Fon's class."

"Y-yessir!" Lancia replied. "Thank you, sir!"

"Oh- then, are we done here, already?" Mukuro asked, sitting up a little straighter- Fran couldn't help noticing.

"Indeed," the principal answered.

"Ahh... okay, then, Lancia, how about you go-" Mukuro made the mistake of looking into Lancia's eyes, and the other smirked.

"Go where, sensei?" he asked in a voice unlike him.

Fran stood to block Mukuro's view. "Fon's class," Fran said. Lancia blinked.

"Right."

With that, he walked away, and Fran glanced back at Mukuro. "Sensei, what should we do?"

"Eh- class," Mukuro said, reaching a hand up and rubbing his forehead. "Let's head back to class. I've got a chore for you..."

"Oh joy," Fran replied, before following his teacher out of Reborn's office.

"So, Fran," Mukuro started as they walked through the halls. "How did yesterday go, with Mrs. Superbia?"

"Good," Fran replied, "After Squalo got over the shock of her being there, of course."

"Mm, did Byakuran behave?" Mukuro sighed. Fran nodded.

"He overbehaved. I think he was having an adolescence day."

"Ah."

Fran stared at Mukuro for a little while, his eyes half-lidded, before he murmured, "Sensei, how do you feel about me?"

The older man looked back at Fran, and said, "Wait until we get to the classroom."

"Stupid pineapple," Fran mumbled.

However, the boy was thinking of Mukuro as nothing less than a romantic, wise man when they stepped into the classroom, and Mukuro requested that Fran sat down. The student did so immediately.

"Well?" he asked.

"Hmm...," Mukuro hummed, "I wonder myself, sometimes. Fran, I'm going to say that I need time to think about that... but, as you already know, I'm willing to give you the minor physical comfort that you request of me."

"Aw, man, sensei, it's not cool to make out with someone you don't like."

"Kufufu~ I like, you Fran, I just have yet to confirm my feelings as something more," the teacher told him. Fran rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Anyway, this assignment...," Mukuro started, taking a couple papers from his desk and handing them to Fran. The student blinked.

"A survey?" he questioned. "Really?"

"Just so I know a little more about you."

"Can I start now?" Fran asked. Mukuro nodded, and Fran started on the survey.

'1. What do you do when you're at home alone?'

'I never am.'

'2. What do enjoy?'

'Staring at sensei, fishing, talking to sensei, my cat, interacting with sensei, hanging out with Bel, playing tonsil hockey with sensei, and anything that has to do with sensei.'

'3. What are some of your teacher's flaws?'

"Can I just answer this thing out loud?" Fran asked. Mukuro nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Right, so... you get stumped by your emotions, have a picture of a cow that you do not own, wear your hair so that it messes up your beauty, have weird eyes, and suck lemons at tennis."

"Hey, how the hell do you know that?" Mukuro snapped. Fran shrugged.

"Remember that day you came into the classroom with a cast on your arm? And said you quit your tennis league two days before that?"

"No, I don't."

"Well of course you don't, it was the first day of school," Fran replied, "next question... do you have any attraction to anyone else... Nope. Just you."

"I like that," Mukuro said, calming down from the tennis insult.

"Figures you would," Fran snickered. "Where do you go when you have had a bad day...? The river, I guess... or my room. Depends on the weather."

"Fran...," Mukuro murmured, standing up, "Before you go on, come up to the board and draw something real quick."

"Pfft. And I'M the invasive one," Fran muttered, standing up and taking chalk from his teacher before drawing a quick, but skillful, sketch of his teacher, standing with a pineapple in his hand and grinning creepily as the speech bubble said, 'To be or not to be, that is the question.' After forming a dramatic stage light, the boy took his seat once more.

"Number six. Can you cook? Yes, sensei, yes I can. And you should know that one."

"Sorry," Mukuro said, observing Fran's sketch for a little while. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to a mark in his jacket.

"It's the tear you got after you stepped into that fight between Squalo and his mama," Fran said, "Remember that one?"

"... Yes... I still have that shirt...," Mukuro murmured. "Go on..."

"What's your favorite type of movie? Hm. Don't watch movies that much. I guess a horror-romance type. Those are hilarious. Cuz the lovers die almost every time. Take Romeo and Juliet, for example."

"That's a romance-tragedy, Fran," Mukuro sighed. "But okay. Why's my hair all over the place?"

"The day after that fight, you had a reaallly bad hair day," Fran replied. "So that sketch is you on April 18, two years ago."

"Oh," Mukuro murmured. He glanced back at Fran. "You sure have a good memory."

"Not really," Fran said.

DING-DONG.

"Oh- there's the Bel. Ushishi," Fran joked. Mukuro rolled his eyes, and started to erase the chalkboard, to Fran's slight disappointment.

"You can pass in the survey. We'll continue after school tomorrow if no one else has detention."

"No detention today?" Fran asked.

"Nah, I already moved it to Thursday," Mukuro sighed.

"Oh. Okay," Fran said.

"MUKURO-KUN! I'm first in the class- Ah-" Byakuran glared at Fran when he entered, then grinned and bounced over to his seat, singing, "Nevermind~!"

"Good morning, Byakuran," Mukuro said.

"Aw, sensei, why do you bother?" Fran muttered. "The freaky albino is a lost cause that was dropped on his head on the porch of an orphanage when he was a baby."

"I was an adorable kid, though," Byakuran said, smiling.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened after you turned five," Fran muttered.

"Be nice, Fran...," Mukuro sighed.

"Sorry, freaky albino," Fran apologized.

"S'okay," the other student replied.

Squalo walked into the classroom and, strangely, didn't say a word as he took his seat. Xanxus came shortly after, and eventually, everyone filed into the classroom.

Bel fist-bumped Fran, on his way in. "Hey, Froggy."

"Hi, idiot prince," Fran replied.

"Okay, class!" Mukuro started. "Unfortunately, Lancia has moved to Professor Fon's class."

"I'm going to have Kikyo confirm that!" shouted Zakuro, "I'll bet you just slaughtered him!"

"Don't be an idiot, Zakuro," Fran defended his crush, "I was there when the transfer happened. You could just ask principal Reborn if you needed to confirm that."

The class was drowned in momentary silence.

"All right, then, get out your History books. Page fifty-seven."

"You got it, Mukuro-kun~," Byakuran hummed.

And thus continued a normal day at school.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Reviews please~!<p> 


	10. Beautiful Bond

Want a Pineapple, Sensei?  
>Chapter Ten<p>

Aw crud, last chappie already?

* * *

><p>That Saturday...<p>

Fran approached his sensei, knowing that today was a particularly special day for their relationship. During Thursday's detention, they had decided on the weekend, they'd meet up at Fran's house for what Fran referred to as the 'first date.' That was going to be hard with Fran's Grandma in the vincity, though, so the highlight of the day would be when Mukuro admitted that he was in a relationship with Fran.

They were both admittedly a little eager for the reaction.

Fran waited outside on the porch from the moment he woke up, awaiting his sensei's arrival as though it was going to be the best moment of his life. And honestly, it felt like that.

It was a rainy day, but the porch was nice and dry, so when a silhouette appeared before the student, he stood and waved, smiling brightly. The shape came closer, and closer, until Fran could see the pineapple shape of the man's head. "Hello, Fran," he called, stepping up to the porch and closing his umbrella. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Madly in love with a guy," Fran answered, "how are you?"

"Me? Oh, I don't know. Sweet on my student, if that's how we're answering," Mukuro replied, shaking off his umbrella as he watched his student.

Fran blushed lightly, and reached for his teacher's arm. "Want to come in, sensei?" he asked, "I actually got you something yesterday to commemorate today."

"Kufufu, such a strange boy, celebrating an event before it's even occured," Mukuro sighed, reaching over and stroking through the illusionist's hair.

"Only for you, sensei," Fran murmured, "Let's go in. It's freezing my eyebrows off out here."

"I concur," Mukuro said, and stepped in as Fran opened the door for him. A little nervous, Fran reached over and took the shoulders of Mukuro's jacket, then slid it off of him, and hung it up. Mukuro laughed quietly. "Is your grandmother awake?"

"No," Fran replied quietly. "So I'm going to cook breakfast for us."

"All right," Mukuro agreed, "That's nice."

"What would you like?" Fran asked. Mukuro folded his arms on the table as he sat down, still gazing at Fran.

"Anything you can do," he replied quietly. Fran grinned and got a couple eggs out of the refrigerator.

"You've got it, sensei."

A few minutes later, Fran sat down at the table with Mukuro, and served him. "Tell me how it is, and be truthful," he requested. Mukuro chuckled.

"I've never been anything less than brutally honest with you, right?" he said, before trying Fran's cooking. He nodded with approval.

"Good work, my pupil."

"Anything for you," Fran replied. "So, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Mm... not much we can do in the rain," Mukuro sighed, "Such rotten luck."

"No kidding," Fran answered, before saying, "I could read you my journal."

"Sure," Mukuro agreed, "I suppose you could..."

"Hmm... we could watch a movie, too," Fran said, gesturing to the living room.

"Oh, that sounds nice," Mukuro replied. "A horror-romance?"

"We don't actually have any of those," Fran replied, "but we do have a couple horror movies... I think."

"Okay, Fran, let's do that," Mukuro said, before adding, "And THEN I'll listen to your journal."

"Yay," Fran cheered, before stuffing his face with the cooked eggs. "Can't wait."

"You better," the older man teased. There was a comfortable silence between the two, until Fran broke it with a suppressed burp that made Mukuro laugh heartily. "Good work, Fran, it would seem that you're satisfied!"

Fran laughed a little too, then quieted as Mukuro placed his hand over the younger man's, and Fran looked into his eyes. "Sensei?" he murmured.

"Lean," Mukuro whispered.

Fran stood up a little and moved over the table, then met Mukuro in the middle with a pleasant, but egg-tasted kiss that lingered for a while before Fran backed up and touched the older man's cheek. "Want to watch that movie now?" he whispered.

"Sure."

They migrated to the couch, and Fran put one of the few movies they had into the player, then sat down beside his teacher. Mukuro adjusted himself until he had an arm around Fran's shoulders, and sighed, "I love you, Fran."

It was the first, pure, direct statement of feelings towards Fran from Mukuro, and the teal-haired boy highly appreciated it. "I love you too, sensei," he murmured.

"Call me by my name."

"Mukuro."

"Good boy."

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Fran's grandmother was awake, and ready to find out why Fran's teacher was on the couch with him in an intimate position. "Mukuro-kun?" the woman greeted uncertainly, "What brings you here? To the couch, that is?"

As Fran paused the movie, Mukuro spoke up to start explaining, "Fran brought me here, actually," he replied, before looking at Fran. "Didn't you?"

"I sure did," Fran answered, "but don't hink I'm going to explain anything to Grandma."

"She's YOUR relative," Mukuro said, "Come on, child. Just say why I'm here."

"Yes, Fran, why is Mukuro-kun here?"

"It's a date," Fran muttered, cuddling up close to Mukuro once more in dismissal of his grandmother's impending rage. "We're having a date."

"Date?"

"Yeah, cuz we're dating," Fran said. Mukuro chuckled quietly, then stood, inadvertently getting on Fran's nerves.

"I'm in a relationship with your son," he told her. "A loving relationship, that is."

The woman looked like she was having a heart attack, but she was honestly just minorly suprised, for she was fully aware of her son's affections for his teacher, and, although Mukuro returning such affections was the real suprise, the age difference didn't matter to her at all. Besides, if she could have Mukuro around the house more, that was simply a plus, right?

Nevertheless, she had to give a typical response.

"Fran, go to your room. You're grounded."

"Aw man, we're just about to see someone get killed in the movie," Fran whined. "Can't we finish this first?"

"Yes, finish the movie and cling to each other?" Mukuro teased. Fran's grandmother, in the face of Mukuro, couldn't say no.

"All right, fine. But no making out!"

"Aw man," Fran protested, "this sucks."

"Oh, please, we can save that for later," Mukuro murmured.

"Hey! No secrets!" Fran's grandmother snapped.

"Fine," the two muttered in unison.

"Press play," Mukuro ordered, leaning back and letting Fran snuggle into him. The boy did so, and Fran's Grandma headed back into her room for some reading.

A few flinches, clings, and suprised noises later...

"That was fun," Mukuro commented, before sighing at Fran. "You can... let go now."

"Aw," Fran whined. He rather enjoyed clutching Mukuro's arm as if threatened by the brain-eating mummy in the movie.

"Come on, it's journal time," Mukuro said. Fran sighed.

"Okay..."

The student hopped off of the couch and allowed Mukuro to follow him into his room.

"Kiss before Grandma comes over?" Fran asked, sitting on the bed.

"Mm, sure," Mukuro hummed, also taking a seat. "Tell me when."

"Whenever you're ready," Fran replied. Mukuro leaned in and met their lips together, embracing the younger man, and Fran moaned quietly, trying to keep his eyes open. He blushed as he looked into his teacher's odd, mismatched eyes, and his finger's trembled against the strong back of the older man. Mukuro then decided to take it a step further by sliding his tongue over Fran's lips. The student paused, not sure how to perform 'the French kiss,' and, taking a guess, opened his mouth a little. His teacher plunged in instantly, capturing Fran as his own, and chuckled, vibrating their passions as he felt Fran attempting to participate.

Moments later, Mukuro backed away, and breathed, "One second." He reached behind him, then took the band out of his hair, letting down his ponytail, and revealing his gorgeous, inch-past-his-shoulder hair that Fran fell in love with at first sight. "Tell me how I look," he whispered. The other smiled.

"As beautiful as I knew you'd be," he sighed, stroking through the long, blue strands as he came in and kissed the older man again.

Finally.

After spending so much time carrying out Mukuro's orders, Fran had finally gotten to influence one of his teacher's decisions.

"Thanks, sensei," he breathed, backing up once more. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course," Mukuro murmured, "I love you, Fran."

"I love you, too."

And no matter how many challenges they faced, in that moment, they both knew...

They could overcome anything.

-Owari

* * *

><p>D': x 100! This was such a fun fanfiction. X'( I really hate to end it.<br>So please... tell me...

HOW WAS IT?


End file.
